Oops...Wrong Dimension!
by Starlit Anabelle
Summary: Me and Mirai Trunks kinda used a dimension tuner that Bulma made and we kind run into some trouble...
1. The meeting

[Two people arrive in a dark abandoned construction site. One is a boy and the other is a girl. The boy is around sixteen and the girl is around thirteen. The girl has a monkey tail. Slung over the boy's back is a sword. The boy's name is Trunks and the girl's name is Jessica. Jessica peers at a map.]  
  
Jessica: Trunks! We made a few wrong turns with your mom's dimension tuner! Now how are we supposed to get to the past?!  
  
Trunks: Well, my mother thought this would be easier to use than a time machine. This is the first time we've used it, so there was no guarantee that there wouldn't be a couple of bugs in it.  
  
[Jessica and Trunks hear a rustling behind them. They look at each other.]  
  
Jessica: Uhh.Trunks.What was that?  
  
Trunks: I dunno.  
  
[Trunks is cut off by a yoma jumping out and charging at them from behind a pile of rocks. It begins to head towards him.]  
  
Jessica: Trunks! Behind you!  
  
[Trunks turns around and pulls out his sword. He tries to cut the yoma in half but it knocks away the sword. It grabs onto his arm and begins to steal his energy.]  
  
Jessica: Trunks!  
  
[Jessica charges at the yoma and punches it in the face. In surprise, the yoma let's go of Trunks and Trunks falls to the ground.]  
  
Jessica: Time to finish you!  
  
[Jessica shoots up into the air and looks like she is about to do a masenko blast and gathers her ki. The ball of ki in her hands takes shape and takes shape of a dragon.]  
  
Jessica: KI DRAGON BLAST!!!  
  
[The blast hits the yoma straight on and a dust cloud arises. Jessica appears beside Trunks and picks him up. She flies up to a steal beam and lays him on it. The dust cloud clears and the yoma is still standing, unphased. Jessica's eyes widen.]  
  
Jessica: What?! That's my most powerful attack! No way it could withstand it!  
  
[The yoma looks around and then looks up. It sees Jessica. Jessica and the yoma suddenly hear a voice.]  
  
Voice: Stop right there! I stand for love and justice, I'm Sailor Moon! And in behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!  
  
[Jessica sweat drops.]  
  
Jessica [thinking to herself]: And I thought Gohan's Saiyaman speeches were lame.  
  
[A figure leaps down from a steel beam with remarkable agility. She is wearing a fuku and her hair is up in two buns with hair streaming down from them.]  
  
Jessica: Listen, you'd better get out of here!  
  
[Sailor Moon looks up at the figure floating about five stories up. The yoma prepares to attack and Sailor Moon turns her attention back to it.]  
  
Yoma: So, Sailor Moon, bout time you showed up.  
  
[The yoma fires a ki blast on Sailor Moon. She dodged but tripped over a rock. The yoma prepared to fire another ki blast at Sailor Moon.]  
  
Voice: Neptune.Deep.Submerge!  
  
[A ball of greenish-blue ki hits the yoma. Another girl in a fuku appears.]  
  
Girl: Sailor Moon! Attack now!  
  
[Sailor Moon stands up and takes out her scepter. She begins to spin around.]  
  
Sailor Moon: Moon.Scepter.Elimination!  
  
[Pink hearts blast out of the wand and hits the yoma. Jessica amazedly watches as the yoma is turned to dust. Sailor Moon looks up at her.]  
  
Sailor Moon: All right, Nega-sleeze! Who are you working for?!"  
  
Jessica [muttering to self]: Nega-sleeze?! What in the world is that?! [Yells down to Sailor Moon] I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!  
  
[Jessica lands in front of Sailor Moon. More girls in fukus arrive. Jessica looks at the uniformed girls.]  
  
Jessica: Uhh.What is this exactly? A club or something?  
  
Sailor Moon: What?! A club?! We are the Sailor Scouts, defenders of love and justice!  
  
[Jessica sweat drops.]  
  
Jessica: Uhh.I heard that already.  
  
Girl in red fuku: Enough talk! Lets just get her before she causes more trouble!  
  
[All the girls nod in agreement.]  
  
Girl in red fuku: Mars.Flame.Sniper!  
  
[Jessica sees the fire arrow and grabs it while it is a few inches away from her chest. With effort, she points it in a different direction and lets it go flying off.]  
  
Girl in dark blue fuku: Mercury.Shine.Aqua.Rhapsody!  
  
[Jessica crosses her arms over her face as a blast of icy-cold water washes over her.]  
  
Jessica: Hey! What's the big idea?! Now my gi's all wet.  
  
Girl in dark blue fuku: What do we do now?! That attack didn't effect her in the least!  
  
[All of the girls sweat dropped]  
  
Girl in orange fuku: Uhh.Mercury.you're the one with the computer.remember.?  
  
Mercury aka girl in dark blue fuku: Oh right.[pulls out a tiny, hand-held computer]  
  
Girl in orange fuku: Venus.Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
[Jessica sees the chain of orange hearts flying at her. She knocks them into a different direction.]  
  
Jessica: Uhh.Is that supposed to be an attack?  
  
Girl in dark green fuku: Let me try! Jupiter.Oak.Evolution!  
  
[Jessica crosses her arms over her face as sharp, electric leaves fly at her.]  
  
Girl in yellow fuku: Maybe something stronger will work.Uranus.World.Shaking!  
  
[Jessica dodges the blast of gold ki.]  
  
Girl in teal fuku: Neptune.Deep.Submerge!  
  
[Jessica dodges the blast only to come face to face with a small girl in a pink, yellow, and white fuku. The girl points a little wand with a pink, heart-shaped gem in it at Jessica's face.]  
  
Small girl [yelling]: Pink.Sugar.Heart.Attack!  
  
[Nothing happens. The little girl raps her knuckles on the gem. Jessica and the girl sweat drops.]  
  
Small Girl: Uhh.Hello? Pink Sugar?  
  
[Suddenly little pink hearts shoot out of the wand. Jessica dodges them.]  
  
Jessica: Um.this is kinda lame.I think I'll be going now.  
  
[With that, she flies up into the air and picks up Trunks. She flies off.]  
  
Jessica, calling from a distance: Bye, whoever you guys are.!  
  
[Mercury looks up from her computer.]  
  
Mercury: I finally found her weak spo.Oh, oops.the battle's already over.sorry.  
  
[All of the other girls sweat drop.] 


	2. The conversation

[Jessica lands in a park and lays an unconscious Trunks on a bench]  
  
Jessica: Trunks, are you alright?  
  
[Trunks doesn't answer]  
  
Jessica: He's all out of energy. Great. . .now I'll have to lend some energy to him. . .  
  
[Jessica holds his hand and raises her ki slightly. Some energy leaves her hand and is transferred to Trunks'. He opens his eyes slightly.]  
  
Trunks: Wha. . .What happened? Where's the monster?  
  
Jessica: I couldn't destroy it, some weird girl named Sailor Moon did. . .  
  
Trunks: Oh.  
  
Jessica: Listen. . .I have a feeling that we'll be stuck here for a while. . .I suggest we find a place to stay. . .  
  
Trunks: But I only have money to stay at a cheap hotel for a couple of nights. . .  
  
Jessica: Then get a job! You're sixteen, don't forget. . .I'm too young. . .  
  
Trunks: Fine. . .  
  
Jessica: And we may have to enroll in the local school. . .  
  
Trunks: Are you planning that we live here?!  
  
Jessica: Well, it's not like we have a choice. . .the dimension tuner is broken, I think. We're stuck here until we can fix it.  
  
Trunks: Lets at least try it right now.  
  
Jessica: Fine, fine.  
  
[Jessica checked her pockets and her face goes pale.]  
  
Trunks: What's wrong?  
  
Jessica: Its. . .Its gone. . .  
  
Trunks: Gone?!  
  
Jessica: Yeah. . .It must have fallen out of my pocket. . .  
  
Trunks: . . .  
  
Jessica: Well, lets go find a hotel. We'll enroll at the school in the morning.  
  
[They both fly into the city] 


	3. School Days

[Trunks and Jessica are in the hotel room. It's the next day.]  
  
Trunks: Hurry up Jessica!  
  
Jessica: Trunks, I'm not coming out! This is the stupidest outfit I've ever worn!  
  
Trunks: Its just the school uniform! Everyone else will be wearing the same thing.  
  
Jessica [muttering]: If Vegeta saw me wearing this I'd never hear the end of it. . .  
  
Trunks [sighing]: Just come on.  
  
[Jessica steps out wearing a school uniform (A/N: You know, the kind that Usagi wears to school.) Jessica brushed out her long red hair and adjusts her glasses.]  
  
Trunks: You actually look good in blue. . .  
  
Jessica: Shut. Up.  
  
[Trunks smirks and follows Jessica out the door.]  
  
*At the school*  
  
[Jessica steps through the doorway of the classroom.]  
  
Teacher: Class, we have a new student today! This is Jessica. Jessica, take a seat behind. . .Usagi.  
  
[The teacher points to the desk behind Usagi. Jessica's eyes widen with recognition.]  
  
Jessica [thinking to herself]: That Usagi girl has the same weird hairstyle as Sailor Moon!  
  
[She slowly takes a seat at the desk behind Usagi. Usagi is sleeping. The day slowly passes by when the lunch bell rings.]  
  
Usagi [waking up to the lunch bell and jumping out of her seat]: Lunch time! Yay!  
  
[Jessica rolls her eyes and walks out of the classroom. As she is going down the stairs she isn't looking and crashes into somebody.]  
  
Jessica [rubbing the small bump on her head and standing up]: Ouch. . .That hurt. . . [she looks down at the girl she crashed into. She had short blue hair and blue eyes.]  
  
Jessica: Hmm.she looks strangely like that Mercury girl from last night. . .[she offers a hand to the girl. The girl takes it and Jessica easily pulls her up. The girl looks at her.]  
  
Girl: Thanks.  
  
Jessica: No prob.  
  
Girl: My name is Ami. You're that new student, aren't you?  
  
Jessica [nodding]: Yep. My name's Jessica. I've got to meet someone, so I guess I'll see you later, okay?  
  
[Ami nods and they both gather their books.]  
  
Jessica [running off]: Bye!  
  
Ami: Bye!  
  
[Jessica runs outside to a tree. Underneath, Trunks is waiting.]  
  
Trunks: You're late.  
  
Jessica: I had a little encounter with some Ami girl.  
  
[Jessica sits down next to Trunks. Trunks hands her a lunch.]  
  
Jessica: Thanks.  
  
Trunks: I met someone today. He showed me around the school and all. . .He's got a motorcycle. . .  
  
Jessica: Cool, what's his name?  
  
Trunks: Haruka, I think.  
  
Jessica: Cool.  
  
[They eat lunch in silence.]  
  
Jessica: So how do we get out of this dimension?  
  
Trunks: I don't know, you lost the tuner.  
  
Jessica: I know that, duh, but it's not my fault. Besides, you owe me. I saved you from that monster and lent you some of my energy.  
  
Trunks: . . .  
  
[The school bell rings.]  
  
Jessica: Well, gotta go! Bye!  
  
Trunks: Bye!  
  
[They throw away their lunches and rush to their classes.] 


	4. Video Games

[After a few hours school is over. Trunks meets her at the tree they ate lunch at. They walk down the street.]  
  
Jessica: So, how was your day?  
  
Trunks: Well, everyone made fun of my name.  
  
Jessica [Giggling softly and poking him in the arm.] Well, your name after all is Trunks Briefs.  
  
Trunks: Yeah, well. . .Aww. . .Forget it.  
  
[Jessica and Trunks pass an arcade. On the door is a 'help wanted' sign. They paused to read the sign. They're silent for a moment.]  
  
Jessica: Well Trunks, you do need a job. This looks simple enough. Looks like they want part-timers.  
  
Trunks: Well. . .  
  
Jessica: Come on, this should be an easy job. I doubt there are any androids here for you to destroy, so you can get a job to keep busy.  
  
[Trunks sighs.]  
  
Trunks: Well, okay. . .I'll go to the interview.  
  
[They walk into the arcade. They see three girls playing a video game called Sailor-V. The one playing is Usagi. The two beside her are also wearing school uniforms. One has long, blond hair, with a big red bow in the back. The other has a long, brown ponytail. Trunks turns to Jessica.]  
  
Trunks: I'll go talk to the manager. Why don't you try to make some new friends?  
  
[Jessica nods and walks over to the three girls.]  
  
Jessica: Hi.  
  
Blond girl: Hi. Are you new here?  
  
[Jessica nods.]  
  
Jessica: My name is Jessica.  
  
Blond girl: My name is Minako  
  
Brunette: My name is Makoto.  
  
[Usagi finishes her game. She turns around and stands up.]  
  
Usagi: Hi. Jessica, right?  
  
[Jessica nods and raises an eyebrow.]  
  
Jessica: Yeah. . .You're Sleepyhead, right?  
  
[Minako and Makoto burst out laughing.]  
  
Usagi: No. . .My name is Usagi.  
  
Makoto [finally catching her breath.]: Usagi! You were sleeping in class again?!  
  
Usagi: Gomen, gomen.  
  
Minako: Hey Jessica. . .Have you ever played the Sailor-V game before?  
  
Jessica [a little confusedly]: No.I've played Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario Party and stuff. . .But I've never heard of a Sailor-V game before.  
  
[The three girls sweat drop and look just as confused as she does.]  
  
Usagi: Well then. . .give it a try.  
  
Jessica: But I don't have any money.  
  
[Usagi digs into her pocket.]  
  
Usagi: Oh man. . .I just used up all of my quarters. . .  
  
[Makoto pulls a quarter out of her pocket and sticks it in the machine.]  
  
Minako: We always let a newcomer have a free game.  
  
Jessica [slowly]: I see. . .  
  
Minako: Well, sit down and give it a try.  
  
Jessica [sitting down in the chair]: Okay. . .  
  
[Jessica plays and reaches well over a million points in ten minutes. A crowd begins to form around them.]  
  
Minako: Uhh. . .Jessica. . .Are you sure you've never played this game before?  
  
[Jessica nods.]  
  
Jessica: I'm positive. . .I'd never even heard of this game until I came into this arcade. . .  
  
[Jessica reaches the final level and masters it. She gets up to find the girls with their mouths hanging open.]  
  
Jessica: Hey, chill you guys, its probably just beginner's luck.  
  
[Trunks walks up.]  
  
Trunks: Hey, what's with the crowd?  
  
Jessica, smirking slightly: I just won the Sailor-V game and scored way over a million points in about fifteen minutes on my first try. So, did you get the job?  
  
Makoto [behind her]: He's so cute! He looks just like my old boyfriend!  
  
[Usagi and Minako sweat drop.]  
  
Minako: Uhh. . .Makoto. . .Every guy you like looks just like you old boyfriend.  
  
Makoto [ignoring Minako and walking up to Trunks]: Hi. My name is Makoto. What's yours?  
  
Trunks: Trunks.  
  
Makoto: Do you have a girlfriend?  
  
[Trunks nods and points to Jessica. Jessica blushes slightly.]  
  
Jessica: I'll ask again. . .Did you get the job?!  
  
[Trunks nods]  
  
Trunks: I start after school tomorrow.  
  
Jessica: Cool. Lets find a place to eat dinner at.  
  
Makoto: I can cook! Come to my house. I always make more than I can eat.  
  
[Jessica and Trunks smile.]  
  
Together: Okay!  
  
Usagi: Can we come too?  
  
[Makoto nods happily.]  
  
Makoto: Tell Ami and Rei to come too, I'm sure they'd love to come!  
  
Minako and Usagi: Yay!  
  
[Usagi walks over to the pay phone. After five minutes she comes back.]  
  
Usagi: They said they'd meet us at your house.  
  
Makoto: Alright! Let's go.  
  
[Makoto walks out of the arcade, followed by Jessica, Trunks, Usagi, and Minako.] 


	5. Dinner at Makoto's House

[They arrive at Makoto's apartment. Two girls waiting for them greet them at the door. One is Ami, the girl Jessica bumped into earlier. The other has long black hair.]  
  
Usagi: Hi Ami! Hi Rei!  
  
Ami and Rei: Hi!  
  
Rei: So, are these the two people you were telling us about?  
  
[Rei points to Jessica and Trunks. Usagi nods.]  
  
Usagi: Yeah! Jessica, Trunks, this is Ami and Rei. Ami, Rei, this is Jessica and Trunks.  
  
Jessica [to Ami]: We've already met. . .  
  
[Ami nods. They all go in.]  
  
Jessica [looking at Makoto's living room]: What a great decorating job! Who did it?  
  
Makoto [blushing]: Me. . .  
  
[Makoto goes into the kitchen and Ami follows. The others sit down in the living room. They all begin talking. After an hour, Makoto and Ami come out of the kitchen.]  
  
Makoto: Dinner is ready!  
  
[They all sit at the table. They eat Teriyaki chicken, fried rice, egg rolls, and tea. After dinner they talk some more.]  
  
Makoto: So, Jessica, Trunks, where do you live?  
  
Jessica: Well, we just moved here, so we're staying in a hotel until we can find an apartment.  
  
Trunks [muttering]: Hopefully we can get home before then. . .  
  
[Jessica looks up at the clock.]  
  
Jessica: Uh oh, it's getting late. We need to go because I really don't want to walk back to the hotel room alone.  
  
Makoto: Bye!  
  
All of the girls except Jessica: Bye!  
  
Jessica and Trunks: Bye!  
  
[Trunks and Jessica walk back to their hotel in the sunset.] 


	6. Nightly Training

[Its midnight and Trunks is asleep. Jessica sits up and walks over to the window.]  
  
Jessica [thinking to herself]: I can't sleep. What to do. . .? I know! I'll train! I always train when I can't sleep. Anyway, I need too. That monster was either too powerful for me or ki resistant. I need to be better prepared. But where should I train?  
  
[Jessica silently picks up the key to the hotel and creeps out the door. She flies up over the city until she spots a park. It's abandoned and not near any homes.]  
  
Jessica: Perfect!  
  
[She lands. She stretches. She punches and kicks, fighting an imaginary opponent. She shot a few weak ki blasts (weak enough as not to wake up Trunks.) It's finally one in the morning and Jessica decides that's enough for one night and to go back to bed. She flies into an alley to rest for a second.]  
  
Voice: Neptune. . .Deep. . .Submerge!  
  
[A ball of greenish-blue ki flies at her. She dodges it. Suddenly, from the darkness, someone crept up on her and trapped her in a headlock. The person begins to talk to her, but not the one that fired the blast.]  
  
Voice 2: Who are you and why are you here?  
  
Jessica: Wha. . .What is going on?! Who are you?!  
  
Voice 2: I'm Sailor Uranus.  
  
Voice: And I'm Sailor Neptune.  
  
Jessica: Didn't I see you last night?  
  
Neptune: Yes.  
  
Uranus [tightening the headlock]: We're asking the questions. Who are you? What are you?  
  
[Jessica smirks. The headlock really didn't hurt. In fact, Goten and Chibi Trunks could do a more painful headlock than that, but just for the fun of it, she decided to play along.]  
  
Jessica: My name is Sarah. I'm just a human. . .  
  
Uranus: Humans don't have monkey tails.  
  
[Jessica paled. She really didn't want them to find out about her tail.]  
  
Jessica: Fine, fine. . .I'm a Saiya-jin.  
  
Neptune: Wasn't the Moon Kingdom enemies to the Saiya-jins and vice versa?  
  
Jessica: How should I know? I'm just a kid.  
  
Uranus: Why would a Saiya-jin be here?!  
  
Jessica: Uh. . .Because, the home planet got blown up by Freiza. . .  
  
Uranus: Oh.  
  
Jessica [calmly and quietly]: Just let go of me, because I really don't want to have to hurt you.  
  
Uranus: Hurt me? You're just a child.  
  
[Jessica easily breaks away from the headlock.]  
  
Jessica: You were saying?  
  
Uranus: Uranus. . .World. . .Shaking!  
  
[Jessica looks at the ball of gold ki coming her way and raises an eyebrow. She knocks it away with her hand.]  
  
Jessica: If that is an attack, then I pity you. I have a friend that's only seven years old and can block that with ease!  
  
[Suddenly she is knocked to the ground. She sits up to see a yoma.]  
  
Neptune: Uh oh, we've got trouble. . .  
  
Jessica [rolls her eyes and says sarcastically] Gee, do ya think?! 


	7. The First...or Second Fight

[The yoma is all black and has vines all over its body.]  
  
Uranus: World. . .Shaking!  
  
Neptune: Deep. . .Submerge!  
  
[Jessica stands up as she watches the two ki blasts fly towards the monster. The monster easily dodges them. Suddenly, two vines shoot out of it's stringy hair and wraps around Uranus and Neptune.]  
  
Jessica [shooting into the sky]: All right. . .Yo monster!  
  
[The monster looks up at Jessica.]  
  
Jessica: Ki Dragon Blast!  
  
[Jessica smirks as she watches a dust cloud rise. Suddenly, the monster appeared behind her. Jessica turns around.]  
  
Jessica: Oh crap.  
  
[A vine shoots out of the monster's hair and wraps around her. The vine squeezes her as she struggles. She can feel her energy being drained.]  
  
Jessica [thinking to herself]: Crap. . .How did I get myself into this mess? I can hardly breath. . .And this thing's stealing my energy. . .What should I do?. . .Oh yeah. Duh, go super.  
  
[She powers up to Super Saiya-jin, yet she still struggles to get free. She sees Trunks coming and blacks out.] 


	8. Trunks to the Rescue!

[Trunks charges at the monster and punches it the stomach. The monster, in surprise, drops Jessica and Uranus. Trunks takes out his sword and cuts Neptune out. He watches as the monster charges at him. It forms a ki blast in it's hand and fires it at him. He blocks it easily. He powers up to Super Saiya-jin. He appears above the monster and elbows it in the back. The monster crashes into the pavement, creating a large crater. He uses the time its down to his advantage, and flies over to Jessica and pulls a small pouch out of his pocket.]  
  
Trunks [reaching into the pouch and pulling out a senzu bean]: Why in the world was she out at this hour?  
  
[He feeds Jessica a senzu bean and does the same with Neptune. He comes to Uranus and pauses for a second.]  
  
Trunks: Now why does this person look so familiar?  
  
[He feeds a senzu bean to Uranus and all three girls slowly get up. The monster begins to get up also, catching Trunks of guard. A vine shoots towards him.] 


	9. Newcomers

Voice: Pluto. . .Dead. . .Scream!  
  
[A purple ball of ki comes out of nowhere and disintegrates the vine.]  
  
Yoma: Who was that?!  
  
[A woman in a fuku walks out of the dark shadows. Her fuku is dark, dark green and she has long greenish-black hair. In her hand is a silver staff.]  
  
Woman: I am the guardian of and keeper of time. . .Sailor Pluto!  
  
Trunks: The guardian and keeper. . .  
  
Jessica: Of time?  
  
Uranus and Neptune: Pluto!  
  
Yoma: Pluto?  
  
Voice: Stop right there! I am Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice and your worst nightmare! And on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!  
  
Jessica [thinking to herself]: This girl really needs to some new material.  
  
[Sailor Moon jumps out.]  
  
Sailor Moon: Moon. . .Scepter. . .Elimination!  
  
[Pink hearts blast out of the scepter and at the yoma. Again, the yoma turns to dust. Then she turns to Jessica and Trunks.]  
  
Sailor Moon: All right, who are you?!  
  
[Jessica and Trunks look at each other. Trunks shrugs.]  
  
Trunks: You can tell her, I really don't care.  
  
Jessica: Okay.  
  
[Trunks powers down.]  
  
Jessica: I'm Jessica and this is Trunks.  
  
[A black cat walks up and gasps. Jessica and Trunks look at the cat.]  
  
Cat: Sailor Comet!  
  
Jessica: Wha. . .[turns to Trunks] that cat is talking. . .  
  
Trunks: Jessica, remember, we already know two talking cats and a talking pig.  
  
Jessica: Oh. . .right. . .now what's this about a Sailor Comet?  
  
Cat: My name is Luna. [Luna turns to Jessica.] And you are Sailor Comet.  
  
Pluto: Which is exactly why I brought you two here. I messed with the map of the dimension tuner. There is an evil seeping into this world that the Sailor Scouts can't fight alone. But I see now that even you two have your weaknesses. So you'll need some help.  
  
[Pluto waves her staff thingy and there is a flash of bright light. Goku, Vegeta, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Krillin, Android Eighteen, and Piccolo suddenly appear. They look around.]  
  
Goku: Uhh. . .Where are we?! 


	10. Explanations

Jessica [yelling]: Pluto, why'd you do that?!  
  
Piccolo: Pluto? Setsuna?  
  
[Pluto nods.]  
  
Pluto: Piccolo or Kami?  
  
Piccolo: I fused with Kami, but I'm known as Piccolo.  
  
Pluto: Well, it's nice to see you again  
  
Trunks: Wait a minute! Now I remember! I saw you when I was using the time machine! You were guarding the gates of time or something. . .  
  
[Pluto nods. Then she walks over to Jessica. She hands her a funny gold stick.]  
  
Jessica: Uhh. . .What's this?  
  
Pluto: It's your transformation stick. To transform, hold it up and yell 'Comet Twilight Make-up!'  
  
Jessica: You mean I'll have to wear one of those outfits?  
  
Sailor Moon: What's wrong with our outfits?!  
  
Jessica: Well. . .It's not battle material. I mean, a gi is, but not a dress.  
  
Sailor Moon: Hmph.  
  
Vegeta: Could someone please tell me what is going on?!  
  
Uranus: I think we would all like to know. Let's go to my place.  
  
[The inners arrive.]  
  
Girl in green fuku [panting]: Are we late?!  
  
Uranus [slowly]: You. . .could say that. . .  
  
Pluto: It's safe to detransform.  
  
Small Girl: Puu!  
  
[The small girl runs into Pluto's arms. They hug each other.]  
  
All of the Inners: Hi Pluto!  
  
Pluto: Hello. It's good to see you again.  
  
Girl in green fuku: Are you sure it's safe to detransform?  
  
[Pluto nods. All of the Sailor Scouts detransform. When the are finished, Jessica looks at all of them.]  
  
Jessica: Let's see. . .Makoto is the green one, Minako is the orange one, Rei is the red one, Ami is the blue one aka Mercury, Sailor Moon is. . .Usagi?! Leader of the Sailor Scouts?!  
  
[Jessica bursts out laughing.]  
  
Usagi: What?!  
  
Jessica [catching her breath]: Well, you're not exactly leader material. I mean, leaders should not sleep in class.  
  
[Usagi grins.]  
  
Usagi: Well, at least I'm well rested when I fight.  
  
[Everyone but Piccolo and Vegeta laugh. Trunks looks at Haruka aka Uranus.  
  
Trunks: Uhh. . .Haruka?  
  
Haruka: Yes?  
  
Trunks: Why were you wearing a skirt?  
  
Haruka: I'm Sailor Uranus.  
  
Trunks: I can tell. . .but aren't you a boy?  
  
[All of the scouts laugh. Jessica raises an eyebrow.]  
  
Haruka: Actually, I'm a girl.  
  
Trunks: Oops. . .  
  
Haruka: Lets go to my house, it's a thirty minute walk from here.  
  
Goku: If you tell me the address and everyone is touching me, then we can get there in seconds.  
  
Ami: Nani?  
  
Goku [smirking]: You'll see.  
  
[Haruka tells him her address and everyone lays a hand on his shoulders. They disappear and reappear in Haruka's apartment.]  
  
Chibi Usa aka small girl: Wow! How'd you do that?!  
  
Goku: Just a technique I learned on the planet Yardrak.  
  
Usagi [slowly] I see. . .  
  
[Goten pokes Chibi Trunks. (A/N: I'll Just call him C. Trunks.)]  
  
C. Trunks: What?  
  
[Goten points to Chibi Usa.]  
  
Goten [whispering]: She's kinda cute. . .  
  
[C. Trunks sighs and rolls his eyes. They all sit down. Chibi Usa, Goten, and C. Trunks sit on the floor. Setsuna aka Pluto in a recliner, the inners on the couch, Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru aka Neptune in the window seat. Jessica and the Z fighters lean against the wall.]  
  
Jessica: So Pluto, tell us why you brought us here.  
  
Setsuna: All right, but call me Setsuna. It all started when I got back to the Gates of Time that I got this strange feeling that I was being watched. It was right after we beat Pharoh 90. It kept up for about a week, when suddenly I felt something go past me. I tried to stop it, but it got through the gates. It started to attack and wreck havoc on other dimensions, or universes, as you may call them. Unfortunately, It has found the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal and wants it. It's set up its home base somewhere around her, but I can't trace it.  
  
Minako: So that's where the two yoma came from. . .  
  
[Setsuna nods.]  
  
Setsuna: The yomas can be beaten easily, but only by scout power. The leader of this can be beaten only by crystal power and powers just as high. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if it's effected by ki blasts and this is just a theory.  
  
Jessica: What's crystal power?  
  
Makoto: It's the power of the moon. The light of the full moon.  
  
Jessica: Full. . .moon. . .?  
  
[The scouts nod.]  
  
Jessica: Then I'd better not be there when it shows its power.  
  
Michiru: Why?  
  
[Jessica shows them her tail.]  
  
Jessica: First of all, I'm not a human. I'm a Saiya-jin. Second of all, as long I have this tail, under any circumstances must not I see the light of the full moon. If I do, then I'll transform.  
  
Haruka: Into Sailor Comet?  
  
[Jessica shakes her head.]  
  
Jessica: No. . .Something much worse. You really don't want to know.  
  
[The scouts look grim.]  
  
Setsuna: You have to be there! Sailor Comet is one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts, as powerful as Sailor Saturn even! We'll need all the power we can get!  
  
[The Inners gasp.]  
  
Minako: She's a Sailor Scout?! As powerful as Sailor Saturn?!  
  
[The Outers nod.]  
  
[Jessica points to Usagi.]  
  
Jessica: Uhh, you guys. . .Usagi's asleep.  
  
[Everybody looks at Usagi and laughs except Vegeta an Piccolo.]  
  
Jessica [stretching and yawning]: We gotta get to bed also. If you have some money, you could rent a room at the hotel we're staying at. Bye.  
  
[Jessica and Trunks fly back to the hotel.]  
  
Trunks: Why were you out at this time?  
  
Jessica: I don't slack off in my training, Trunks. You know that. Go to bed. Now.  
  
Trunks [mumbling]: Sometimes I wonder who's older. Sometimes she kinda reminds me of-  
  
Jessica [with mock sweetness]: What was that?  
  
Trunks: Nothing. 


	11. An Attack at School

[The next day at school, at lunch time, Jessica, Trunks, Gohan (He enrolled at the school), and the scouts minus Chibi-Usa are eating lunch under the tree.]  
  
Makoto: So, what kind of enemy do you think we're up against? The heart snatchers? The Dark Moon?  
  
[Jessica, Trunks, and Gohan look at Makoto questionably.]  
  
Ami [sweat dropping]: Long story. [Turning to Makoto.] But I doubt these are old enemies. Unless they've gotten stronger. We should be on our guard.  
  
[They all nod.]  
  
Minako [turning to Gohan]: By the way, we never caught your name.  
  
Gohan: Gohan. Yours?  
  
[All the scouts introduce themselves.]  
  
Makoto: You know-  
  
Rei [groaning]: Don't say it.  
  
Minako: Not again!  
  
Makoto: You look just like my old boyfriend!  
  
Gohan [sweat dropping]: Uhh. . .Is that good?  
  
Ami: Don't worry, she says that about every boy she likes.  
  
[Suddenly they hear a scream from inside the building on the second floor.]  
  
Haruka: A yoma!  
  
[They run inside the building and into an empty classroom.]  
  
Pluto: We'd better transform.  
  
[The scouts nod.]  
  
Usagi: Moon Crisis Make-up!  
  
Ami: Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!  
  
Rei: Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!  
  
Makoto: Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!  
  
Minako: Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!  
  
Michiru: Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up!  
  
Haruka: Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!  
  
Setsuna: Pluto Crystal Power, Make-up!  
  
[All the scouts but Jessica transform. Jessica, Trunks, and Gohan power up to Super Saiya-jin.]  
  
Venus: Jessica, transform!  
  
Jessica: Nah, I think I'll take my chances being a Super Saiya-jin. If things get too rough, then I'll transform.  
  
[Venus shrugs and they all run out of the room. The screaming abruptly stops.]  
  
Jupiter [frantically]: Now what?!  
  
[They all look down the hallway. Jessica points to a classroom.]  
  
Jessica: In there!  
  
[They all run into the classroom. Jessica and Usagi's teacher lay on the floor, unconscious. They rush over to her.]  
  
Sailor Moon: Ms. H? (A/N: I forgot Usagi's teacher's name.)  
  
Jupiter: All right yoma! Come out!  
  
[Everybody looks around. Suddenly Venus falls to the ground. Everybody looks at her.]  
  
Venus: Something's got my ankle!  
  
[Mercury pulls out her computer.]  
  
Mercury: It's camouflaged!  
  
Mars [frustrated]: Then how are we supposed to fight it?!  
  
Gohan: Easy.  
  
[Gohan lands a kick to the space beside Venus. Everyone hears a yell and sees a flash of something purple.]  
  
Neptune: What was that?!  
  
Uranus: The yoma!  
  
[Jessica slaps herself on the forehead.]  
  
Jessica: Duh! I'm surprised I didn't sense its ki earlier!  
  
Mercury: I can see it! Two meters, left of the door!  
  
Mars: Thanks. Mars. . .Flame. . .Sniper!  
  
[Another yell is heard and they see a flash of purple by the door.]  
  
Mercury: Its leaving!  
  
Neptune: Don't let it get away!  
  
Gohan: I have an idea! When its outside, shut your eyes! Kay?  
  
[The scouts nod confusedly.]  
  
Trunks: Jessica and I will head it off.  
  
[Trunks, Gohan, and Jessica ran outside.]  
  
Jessica: Its somewhere close, I can sense it. . .somewhere. . .  
  
Gohan: Trunks, Jessica, shut your eyes!  
  
Jessica: Kay!  
  
[Gohan flies in front of the sun. Jessica and Trunks shut their eyes.]  
  
Gohan: Solar flare!  
  
[There's a bright flash of light. Afterwards Jessica and Trunks open their eyes. The scouts come running out of the school with their eyes closed.]  
  
Jessica: You can open your eyes now.  
  
[All of the scouts open their eyes in relief. They see a purple figure crouching under a tree and clutching its eyes. Beside it is an orange gem. Jessica cautiously picks up the gem and put it in her pocket.]  
  
Pluto: Sailor Moon, now!  
  
Sailor Moon: Right.  
  
[Sailor Moon takes out her scepter.]  
  
Sailor Moon: Moon. . .Scepter. . .Elimination!  
  
[The monster turns into dust. Jessica looks at the gem.]  
  
Jessica: Uh. . .I think this belongs to Ms. H.  
  
Mercury: Let me scan it first.  
  
[Mercury types on her computer.]  
  
Mercury: Kay.  
  
[They return to the classroom. The gem flies over to Ms. H and disappears.]  
  
Sailor Moon: Lets get out of here.  
  
[Jessica, Trunks, and Gohan power down. The scouts nod. They leave.] 


End file.
